


characters of no illusion, you'll be my resolution

by virtueless (gracefullyme)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut, can i label this an xmas fic if there's one christmas scene in it?, dogs!! lots of doggies!!, i'm going it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullyme/pseuds/virtueless
Summary: ‘Hi Scott,So glad we’ve come to an agreement on the condo. As prior discussed, move in date will be the 13th of May. Since I will be away during that week, I will leave the keys to both your property and the garage in the key box and will send you the access code to the box a day prior.My sister Jordan will also stop by to ensure you have everything under control and to fill you in on any details that we can’t cover over email.Thanks and happy moving,Tessa Virtue’ORScott moves into Tessa's investment property, which happens to be next door to her own apartment. As a result, Tessa's dog gets pregnant because of Scott's.





	characters of no illusion, you'll be my resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritersBlock109](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock109/gifts).



> So this all happened because a dear friend of mine sent this idea in the gc. Now with us virtually having the same brain, of course I latched onto this idea and couldn't let it go. So here we are. Enjoy Cora, and everyone else. 
> 
> (this also involves me exposing myself to the gc so hi guys, lets never talk of this, k bye ily xx g) 
> 
> title is from Resolution by Matt Corby

‘Hi Scott,

So glad we’ve come to an agreement on the condo. As prior discussed, move in date will be the 13th of May. Since I will be away during that week, I will leave the keys to both your property and the garage in the key box and will send you the access code to the box a day prior.

My sister Jordan will also stop by to ensure you have everything under control and to fill you in on any details that we can’t cover over email.

Thanks and happy moving,

Tessa Virtue’

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey bud, today’s the big day! We gotta get up and go.” Scott says, whilst taping up his final box, to the border collie who is happily dozing on the couch. Gus lifts his head lazily in recognition, before placing it back on the couch to continue his snooze.

The buzzing of Scott’s phone starts to fill the apartment, and Scott chucks it on speaker mode before calling out, “Hey Char, you already there?”

“Yeah man, looks like a nice property bro,” Charlie replies, his voice ringing out into the nearly empty place.

“Okay great, I won’t be long. Literally a few more things to chuck in the car and we are ready to rock and roll. Jordan, she's the landlord’s sister, should be there by now too, so you can go find her if you want.” Scott tells Charlie, busy loading his arms up for the final load to his rental truck. Everything else, like his mattress and couch will be collected by the movers that day.

Pulling up twenty minutes later, Scott can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as his eyes settle on his new condo, excited to be finally starting anew. Stepping out of the truck, he spots Charlie leaning against his car, chatting to a woman, both donning big grins. Scott makes his way over to them, making an effort to shuffle his feet on the stony footpath in a childish manner, creating a gritty noise that catches both Charlie and the woman’s attention. Once their heads snap up, he’s almost instantly greeted by a woman, who is extending her arm to his to shake. “You must be Scott, I’m Jordan Virtue, Tessa’s sister.”

“Hey, how’s it going?”

“I’m well. Alright I’ve just got a few things to show you,” says Jordan, leading him down the pebbled pathway, “but first grab your key out of here with the code Tess gave you.”

Scott scrambles off to the building wall where the key-box lies, quickly entering in the assortment of numbers. When he turns back, Charlie is chatting animatedly to Jordan as she bends down to give Gus a loving rub on the head, as the dog sits patiently at Charlie’s feet. _That fucker,_ thinks Scott, _always using Gus as a pick up line._  

Scott saunters back down to the pair, clearing his throat when the two fail to notice his presence. Scott can’t help the smugness that he feels upon noticing the way Jordan blushes and Charlie cowers in embarrassment.

“If you two are quite done, I’d like to continue, we've got a hell of a lot to unpack and I don't want to keep Jordan here all day.”

“Of course, just this way Scott.” Jordan says, tucking her hair behind her ear. She leads him into the building, taking time to point out all the facilities and anything that may be of use to Scott before coming to a stop in front of his door. “Well, I guess this is where I leave you. Take care of the place yeah and I’m sure Tessa will stop by when she gets home to introduce herself.”

Jordan proceeds to turn to Charlie, before tipping her head towards the building exit. “Walk me out?,” she asks. Scott watches as they walk to the door, the last thing he sees before slipping inside is Jordan handing Charlie what looks to be a business card and Charlie laughing as he reaches out to accept it.

He’s busy letting Gus out onto the patio, watching as the collie sniffs curiously around the new location, when Charlie enters the room. The brother lets a low whistle followed by, “sweet digs bro.”

“Thanks Char,” replies Scott, “so, you and Jordan huh?”

Charlie reaches up to rub at his neck, before saying, “yeah about that. Would you be okay if I dump your stuff then leave you? She’s invited me out and I kind of maybe really would like to go see her.”

A short laugh leaves Scott’s lips as he turns to walk back towards Charlie and the door. “We best get started then,” he says, giving Charlie a light slap on the back before heading out to their cars.

The next few days a spent in jungle of bubble wrap and cardboard boxes as Scott dives into the painful task of relocating. He quickly learns the quirks of the building, like how he has to slightly life the bathroom door to get it to lock properly and discovers a small but fantastic coffee house just down the street, which quickly becomes his saving grace.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Scott sees when he wakes up is a paw coming down onto his face, undoubtedly what woke him up in the first. He can’t help but chuckle at his dog’s needy behaviour.

“You wanna go for a walk?” A laugh bursts out of Scott as Gus places a sloppy lick in his cheek, tail wagging frantically, obviously happy with hearing the magic word. Jumping out of bed, Scott throws on some running gear and a pair of trainers, whilst Gus barks excitedly, trying his best to hurry up his dad.

“Alright, you ready boy? C’mon, let’s go.” Scott says as he grabs a leash off the bench before breaking into a jog, shutting the door behind him. He sets out into a light jog, Gus keeping pace beside him.

The fall air is crisp and fills his lungs in the best possible way, as he takes a left, heading towards the park he’d discovered on his second day moved in.

Perhaps it’s the clear skies and chirping birds that sucks in Scott’s full attention. Perhaps it’s the sound of dogs barking, or perhaps it’s the chatter coming from the group of kids partaking in some kind of sport training. Regardless of whatever it is, it causes Scott to become lose complete focus on Gus, allowing the excited collie to start pulling ahead on the leash.

It’s only a high pitched yelp that pulls him into the present, his eyes leaving the oval to see a woman caught up in Gus’ leash. Her green eyes flashing to him in panic just before she falls face first, the lead tightening around her legs as Gus races to greet her Labrador that’s happily minding its own business. Scott’s instincts kick in, and he reaches out to steady her hips before she can fully topple towards the ground. She places her hands on top of Scott’s, in an attempt to regain her balance, panting breathlessly as adrenaline courses through her veins. Beside her, her dog barks at Gus, snapping Tessa out of her trance, her hands flee off his as if it burnt her to touch.

“Learn how to control your fucking dog and get the hell off me,” she says, giving Scott a shove in the chest, causing his arms that were still holding onto her waist to fall idly at his side. She sticks her earbud back into, before running off, muttering expletives whilst her dog happily trots behind her.

Scott’s left standing there wondering what on earth just happened, watching the angry (and, although he doesn’t want to admit, very attractive) woman disappear out the park. He’s broken out of his trance when Gus nudges up against him, urging Scott to resume his route around the pebbled track.

He’s just arrived back at his condo and is fishing out his key to the building when Gus starts barking behind him. Turning around to see what’s causing his normally relaxed dog to start acting up, he spots the same woman as before, jogging to a stop up the footpath. He doesn’t miss the roll of her eyes as she spots him whilst pulling out her earbuds. Deciding to begin damage control from the disaster earlier today, he opens the building door, the warmth of inside begging for him to enter, yet he allows Tessa and her Lab to wander in before him.

As he’s walking down the corridor, he doesn’t miss the way she keeps looking over her shoulder, brows furrowed and huffs of annoyance leaving her lips. _God, I really hope I’m not coming off as creepy,_ thinks Scott, _I’m just trying to reach my apartment._ The last thing Scott wants is for this lady to think he’s following her, he’s still so new in the complex and wants to craft a good image for himself. Once he finally reaches his door, he whips out his key and just as he is turning the key, the woman from earlier, who must live next door speaks out.

“Oh God, please tell me you’re not Scott Moir,” groans the lady. He quirks up a brow, before responding to her statement.

“Yes, I believe that is me. I mean, that’s what is says on my ID so I hope so. Do I know you?”

He spots the way her brows furrow even more at his response, waiting for her to reply. “Tessa Virtue, you’re landlord,” is all she says, before swinging her door open and storming in, calling out for Bella, which Scott can only presume is her dog, to follow her in.

 _Right,_ thinks Scott, _well there goes my non-existent reputation._

 

* * *

 

 

 

For a while, they continue in the same, hostile manner. Every time Scott bumps into her in the hallway, he’s sure to flash her a grin and a simple “Hey Tessa”. Every time, Scott is met a frown and a series of mumbled curses. He can’t help the hatred that’s been growing towards her, he’s been nothing but kind (aside from that first initial meeting, which Scott is still trying to forget) and she’s been rude for virtually no reason. So yeah, if she hates him for a piss poor reason, he can do the same. Despite this blossoming hatred, he finds joy in saying hello to her everyday. Maybe it’s something about the way her soft lips purse and a flush coats her cheeks in response to his words that keeps him trying.

A typical interaction goes something like this:

Scott steps out of his condo, ready to head to the rink for a day of coaching just as Tessa is unlocking her door. “Hello Tessa, how are you today?”, Scott asks, a grin spreading across his lips, already anticipating her reply. Just as expected, a sigh leaves her before she turns to face Scott. A sarcastic smile grazes her lips as she then turns back around, opening her door. “Great, thank you, okay, bye,” says Tessa, the sneering tone ripe leaving her lips. The last thing he hears is a “piss off Moir” before the door slams shut. So, Scott responds in a very mature manner of rolling his eyes and a quiet “you piss off.”

Whilst things aren’t explicitly smooth between them, they have settled into the rhythm of push and pull. Wave and eye roll. Smile and grumble. The melody of this doesn’t last long.

Scott’s had a lazy Saturday morning, he’s just now starting to wash his dishes from earlier in the morning whilst singing along to the music playing softly through his phone. Gus is happily plodding around the living room and Scott finds his heart swelling when he looks into the soft brown eyes, which stares up at him curiously when a pan Scott placed in the drying rack made a particularly loud banging noise.

“Hey Gus, it’s just a pan bud, we’re good” Scott says, reassuring the dog who now resumes his path around the room, happy with the understanding that his dad is okay.

The pleasantness is suddenly broken by an incessant pounding on his door, Gus barking at the startling noise. Drying his hands on a tea towel, he can’t help but grow irritated at the obnoxious person, the bliss of the morning fading to the background.

He swings open the door to see Tessa standing there, looking possibly the most furious he’d ever seen her. He opens his mouth, about to enquire about what had Tessa in such a mood when he’s cut off by a flurry of anger.

“Why the _fuck_ is my sister dating a Charlie Moir? If that’s your brother Scott, I swear to god!” Tessa yells at him, hands flying all over the shop. Out of all the things Scott expected to hear, this was not it. Jordan with Charlie? No way. Not possible. Fuck. He really thought that was just a one time thing. That means Tessa is his sister in law by extension, which means holidays will be spent with her. Oh no.

“Say something!” Tessa yells, snapping Scott out of his spiral.

“Uhhhhh,” Scott says, clearing his throat, “I’m not really sure of what I should say? I mean, Tess, they’re both adults and not gonna lie, they were quite flirty when I moved in. I thought they’d hook up like once, I definitely didn’t realise they’d actually be dating.”

“It’s just gross Scott! This means my sister and your brother are fucking!” Not even Scott, who is at least semi-happy his brother has finally decided to settle down, can hide the disgust the crosses his face at the thought. “See, even you don’t like it!”

“I mean, it is a bit gross but like there’s nothing we can do about it alright. If they want to be together, then that’s up to them.”

“Ugh Scott!’ Tessa exclaims, hands flying up in frustration before she spins on her feet and storms back into her apartment, leaving a speechless Scott in the doorway.

It’s a few days later, and Scott lands himself in a situation. There’s a pounding at his door that he’s beginning to recognise as Tessa’s, a telltale sign of her anger. Sure enough, when he swings the door open, Tessa is standing there, fire in her eyes.

“Tessa? Am I having a Deja Vu or didn’t we do this a couple of days ago?” He says. His questioning is quickly cut short by her fury.

“You shut your mouth Scott Moir, if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be in this mess.” Her voice filled with bitterness as she shoves a finger angrily into his chest. “I've just taken Bella to the vet and you got my fucking dog pregnant!”

‘Hey Tessa, I can assure you that I most definitely did not _fuck_ your dog.’ A large cackle bursts out of Scott’s lips, evidently proud of his own joke, not even Tessa could stop the quirk of her lips (Scott quickly decides that that is his favourite sight in the whole entire world.) (He’s wrong, he’ll later discover that his favourite sight is post-coital Tessa, laying flushed on their bedsheets, whilst smiling blissfully up at him.)

Just as quickly though, the anger is back, rushing through her veins. “This isn’t a joke Scott! Bella is expecting! All because of your stupid horny dog! Don’t you understand how big of a deal this is?”

Scott’s hands fly to cover Gus’ ears, who has been sitting patiently by his feet, curious . “Hey, play nice. Don’t be mean to Gus.” A pout appears on Scott’s lips, unhappy with her name-calling. In the doorway, Tessa doesn’t refrain from hiding the sarcastic roll of her eyes at his dramatics. “Anyway, do you want to come in? Seems like we’ve got lots to talk about.”

Without a response, she pushes her way into the apartment. She allows herself to scan her eyes over the apartment, taking note of how cosy it seems, a candle on the mantle, pictures of family grazing the wall, a soft blanket draped over the couch.

“Right, well, I won’t be long. However I have decided that I will be keeping Bella pregnant and will be giving them up for adoption, the world can always use more dogs, hopefully they can instill more love around. If you would like, you may help throughout the pregnancy. I see it’s only fitting considering this is your mess. That’s all I have to say, I’ll see myself out.”

“Wait Tessa, of course I’ll help out.” Scott replies, grabbing her arm in an attempt to stop her from fleeing his apartment.

“Okay. Well, I’ll be back later with a bunch of jobs we need to accomplish before the birth.” And with that, the whirlwind that Scott is discovering Tessa Virtue to be, leaves his home.

 

* * *

 

Barking. That’s the first thing he registers. Next he hears relentless pounding at his door. Sneaking a glance at his alarm clock which is glaring at him, the time staring back at him, the red numbers mocking him. **5:13am**. He’s going to kill her, there’s no chance it’s anyone else. Desperate to shut up the noise, he crawls out of bed with a sigh, arms crossing over his bare chest as the early morning chill settles onto his skin.

“What the fuck Tessa,” says Scott, “it’s way too early for this. I don’t need to be up for another three hours at least. I swear, this happens way too often. You need to learn how to read a clock Virtue.”

“Please Scott! Let me come in, I’ve worked it all out and look, I’ve got a list!” Tessa exclaims, shoving her hastily scrawled list in his face. It’s definitely the long list that leads him to invite Tessa inside, not the adorable way she looks in her flannel pajamas (which seem to be covered in pandas?) and her hair thrown into a messy bun, hair falling out all over the place, and what Scott thinks to be a pen stuck through it. Yep, definitely the first reason, because he most definitely hates her and he agreed to co-parent so this is his responsibility.

He closes the door behind him with a sigh and heads to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, because god knows he needs it. As he’s stirring the milk into his coffee, he can hear Tessa mumbling softly away to Gus. He rounds the corner to see that Gus has placed his head in Tessa’s lap, as she sits, curled up his couch, stroking Gus’ head gently. _God, she looks so at home there,_ the thought rising to the front of his mind before he can even consider suppressing it.

Shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear it of it’s silliness, he steps forward into the room and makes himself comfortable adjacent to Tessa. “Alright Tessa, let's check out this list of yours,” he says, whilst gently snatching the list out of her hand. He doesn’t miss the way her eyes roll at his actions, “you know Tess, if you roll your eyes anymore, they’re going to get stuck up there.”

When her eyes inevitably roll as a response to his sarcasm, Scott can’t help the bark of laughter that leaves his lips. A faint blush taints Tessa’s cheeks as she realises that she fell right into his trap.

“Alright, so I know we discussed giving them up for adoption but I’m thinking I might keep one pup. I’ve been considering getting another dog for a while, and this is the perfect opportunity.” Tessa tells Scott, her hand gently stroking the fur on Gus’ nose. “And then, we’ll advertise the other five right?”

A whine leaves Scott’s lips even before she’s finished her question. “Why do you get a dog and I don’t, that’s not fair T!” A pout forms on his lips and this time it’s Tessa who can’t help the giggles that spill from her mouth. At this, his frown deepens and his arm crosses over his chest. “Tess, I’m serious! If you get one, I get one!”

Through her giggles, she manages to get out, “If you want Scott, it’s entirely up to you. Just make sure you can commit yeah?”

“Done deal.” Scott says, his eyes scouring the rest of the list. “This looks like it covers pretty much everything Tessa, just text me or something when you want to do the stuff and I’ll swing by. Also I want to try come to as many vet appointments as possible, gotta make sure my babies are healthy. What I will suggest is that maybe we message someone who has birthed pups before, just so we know what to expect the first time.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea Moir,” replied Tessa, grabbing the list out of his hands and adding the suggestion to it. “Alright that’s all I wanted to say, I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

Scott walks her to his door, leaving her with a soft, “go get some rest Tess.”

 

* * *

 

Whilst they aren’t necessarily friends, the two are definitely civil, a big step up compared to a few weeks ago. The eye rolling in the hallway has developed into small chatter as they both fish out their keys.

“Hey T, how’s your day going?”

“Actually not that bad Scott, that sun makes a difference eh.” With a smile and a wave, they both disappear into their respective apartments.

For once, Tessa isn’t infuriated by Scott, his smile actually providing a slither of joy into her day. All this is well and good until she sees _her_. Tessa is only just now returning home from the office, the winter sun well and truly set, she’s rushing in to her building, desperate to escape the harsh cold when she notices a woman standing outside the door.

Tessa’s not a mean person, truly, she isn’t so it’s not a surprise when she sparks a conversation with the lady.

“Hey, are you okay? It’s too cold out to be hanging around like this.” Tessa says, hands digging through her bag to find her key.

The girl smiles back at Tessa, obviously appreciative of her kindness. “Yeah I am thanks, I’m just waiting for someone. He should be out right about now.”

“You sure you don’t want to wait in the hall?” Tessa asks, eyes full of concern. The lady nods and says, “I’m sure because that is him right there”. Tessa turns her head to look through the glass and see who she’s pointing at, and there, walking down the corridor, hands in his pockets and mindlessly whistling to himself, is Scott. A flash of hurt courses through her body as he opens the door. It turns into something more hostile when he spots her, after giving his date a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

“Tess! Hey! What are you doing out in the cold?” He enquires, a happy grin on his face before it drops off when he notices her stark expression. “You okay?,” his hand reaching out to stroke her shoulder, concern knotted in his eyes.

She shrugs off his hand before delivering a cold “yep” then stalks off into the building, leaving a confused Scott behind. He turns to his date, who gives him a shrug, and motions for her to lead the way.

Back in her condo, the first thing Tessa does is pour herself a _very_ generous glass of wine. The second thing she does is freak the fuck out for an hour and half because, _oh my god she wanted to be with Scott on that date_ _but that is not possible, not at all. He’s her annoying neighbour and the dad of her new puppy, that is it._ _She hates him. She definitely doesn't want to date him._ The third thing she does, after two more slightly too big glasses of wine, is download Tinder. After ten or so swipes, she gets a match, and yeah, he’ll do so she sends him her address and waits.

It’s half an hour later and Scott has just walked back into his apartment. Sure he had a great time but he hadn’t been able to shake Tessa’s down-turned face from the forefront of his mind the whole night. Maybe that’s why he’s come home alone. He’s thrown his keys down onto the kitchen bench, when a grunt fills the apartment. Surely that’s not what he thinks it is… His suspicions are met when Tessa lets out a loud moan.

“Fucking hell”, Scott mutters under his breath, “could she fucking not.” So as Scott settles into bed for the night, annoyance spreads through his veins as Tessa’s withering pants and whines fill the apartment. He tries to wait it out so he can get a peaceful sleep yet when the sounds fail to let up, he rolls around in bed before wrapping his pillow around his ears, waiting for the bite of sleep to finally grab him, whilst preying to the Gods that the sound of her moans doesn't give him a hard on. His prayers aren't met. 

When Scott steps out of his apartment the next morning, bones tired from the restless sleep, of course the first thing he sees is Tessa entering hers. He’s rubbing at his eyes, pushing the sleep that’s settled there out of his eyelid, when she speaks up. “Had a good date last night did we Scott?”

Scott can’t stop the attitude when he replies with a snarky, “I could ask you the same Tessa. If what I heard last night was any indication, I’ll presume you had a good time.” With that, he stalks off, not bothering to pay any attention to her reaction. Any other day he’d love to rile her up some more, but no, not today when he’s sleep deprived and grumpy and if he's being honest, horny. If he’d look back he would have seen the blush that coloured her neck and the flash of regret that floods her eyes. 

It’s the next morning and Scott has just left the building, arms swinging to warm up his muscles, when the door behind him opens and out jogs Bella, instantly trotting to Gus whose tail is now frantically wagging. Beside him Tessa silently appears, her arms also twisting into a stretch. When he breaks off into a jog, he pretends not to be surprised when Tessa is there alongside him keeping pace.

Soon, the cool December is filling his chest with a slight bite and if he spends the whole time having his eyes drawn to the way the her legs fill out those tights, then no one needs to know. Expect, of course, Tessa knows. There’s a reason she’s wearing these tights, she’s aware of the way they sculpt around her ass, so maybe that’s why she starts running slightly ahead of Scott. She can feel the way his eyes keep dropping to her ass as she runs, and if she enjoys the weight of his eyes on her, then no one needs to know.

When they round back to the house, they stand there, breathing heavy, silence still filling the air, and Tessa doesn’t even attempt to hide the way her eyes trace his face down towards his heaving chest.  Deciding to test the waters, Scott steps forward, him too allowing his eyes to openly rake over her body. Her body still battling for breath, she turns to enter the complex, checking over her shoulder to ensure he’s following. When she sees that he’s right there behind her, she opens the door and enters, dogs pushing in beside her to escape the icy air.

As she goes to twist the key to enter her apartment, Scott’s breath is hot against her neck, mingling with the cool from outside and beads of sweat. As desire pools between her legs, she pushes the door open. They barely make it inside before Scott is kissing up her neck and one of Tessa’s hands is quick to weave its way through Scott’s hair. One of his hands slides down her body, taking time to map the feel of her breasts and curves before landing at the elastic waistband of her tights.

“Tess?,” Scott asks breathlessly against her neck.

He’s met with a whine and a faint “Scott, please,” as Tessa twists to face the wall, arms going up to keep herself steady. Seeing her keen response, Scott wastes no time in pulling down her tights, his hand quickly slides into her panties, the other keeping her pressed to him as his fingers become indented to the shape of her belly button ring.

“Fuck Tess,” Scott keens as his fingers swipe through through her lips, “you’re so wet.” He lazily strokes her, enjoying the way she becomes more and more frantic, and becomes especially fond of the way her hips jut forwards when he applies just the right amount of pressure on her clit. He enters a finger into her, the lewd moan that leaves her goes straight to his hard on, pumping once, twice, before pushing another finger in, relishing in the way she stretches around his fingers. One of Tessa’s hands finds its way back into Scott’s hair, gripping tightly as his his thumb reaches out to flick her clit whilst his index and middle finger thrust up into her. Tessa begins to whimper, pleasure building fast, and just as she’s about to cum, Scott pulls his fingers out. Before she can complain to him, she’s shut up as Scott pushes her forward, her face now pressed against the wall, her wetness dripping down her thighs in anticipation as she waits for Scott to unravel a condom onto his hard cock.

Soon his body is back surrounding hers, both letting out a low moan as he thrusts up into her. After waiting a moment, Scott pulls back before entering her in a powerful but controlled thrust. One of his hands winds through her loose ponytail as she keens for more.

“Harder,” moans Tessa, eyes rolling back as Scott listens and picks up the pace whilst giving a particularly sharp tug on her hair that sends her body withering. Tessa can’t help but start to fuck back onto his dick, the noises leaving her lips becoming more and more obscene with every thrust.

“Fuck Tess, is this where you fuck all the guys huh?,” asks Scott into her ear, “fucking him right here was it Tess? Just where you knew I’d be able to hear you from my house. God, I should have known you were such a slut.” At his lewd words, Tessa finds herself greedy for more, his words heading straight to between her legs.

“More,” whimpers Tessa, her hand reaching down to rub at her clit as she feels fire building in her core.

“God, I fucking hate you Tess,” pants Scott as he thrusts harder into her, now taking his sweet time between each thrust, enjoying the way she gasps each time he enters her. “I really fucking hate you.” The harsh words ignite her core, and before she can stop herself she’s cumming, a loud moan leaving her lips as her hands desperately grip the wall, pleasure overriding her body. Scott follows behind her a few hard thrusts later, reaching his own peak.

Scott pulls away, chuckling at the sight of them, Tessa wriggling her exercise tights back over her hips and Scott standing there, dirty condom in his hand, gym shorts around his thighs. When Tessa turns back around, her lips upturn at the sight of Scott, before saying, “go clean up Moir and get out of here, I’ve got to get ready for work right now or else I’m going to be late.”

Once Scott has tidied himself up, he goes to leave the apartment, but stops short at the sight in front of him. There, at Tessa’s doorway is a border collie and a Labrador, patiently looking back up at him.

“Um, Tessa? Maybe you should come here,” calls out Scott. Tessa appears, arms frantically tucking a shirt into a tight fitting pencil skirt.

“Why? What’s wrong-” The words fall short out of her lips as she takes in the view, eyes opening wide as a realisation of what just happened sets in. “Fuck, shit, I can’t believe we just fucking forgot about our dogs for a fucking quick lay.”

At this a large bout of laughter leaves Scott, as he goes to say, “to be honest T, I’m kind of glad they didn’t see that.”

“Alright, well shoo, I really have to go and take your dog with you this time Moir.”

 

* * *

 

“Tess! You have to come down for Christmas. It’s mine and Charlie’s first one together so it’s super important. All the moirs and virtues are going to meet up. There’s so many of us in each family, we decided it was easier to have one massive party. So pleaseeeeee come home,” Jordan pleads, her voice filling up the apartment as Tessa places her phone on speaker.

“You know I would Jord, but there’s no way I can leave Bella like this, she’s too far along. I can’t make her travel that far, it’s not fair on her.”

“Oh yeah, how is she going? She must be nearly due right?”

“Yep, should be a week or so after Christmas.” Tessa replies, busing herself by making lunch. “But anyway, me not going to London for Christmas is perfect because that way I get to avoid Scott and have a break from him.”

“Two things. First, what on earth happened this time? And second, didn’t you hear? Scott’s not making it down either. Charlie was a bit pissed but apparently Scott has to work.”  

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Just when I thought I’d finally be able to have some time away from him,” Tessa grumbles, tossing the roll she’d just sliced in half onto the bench, annoyance cursing through her body.

“Tess. C'mon. Spill. What happened?”

“Scott and I may have, maybe, accidentally slept together.” The words fall out of her lips in a jumble, and a wince grazes her face as she braces for Jordan's reaction.

“What the fuck! Tessa! When? How? Oh my god, this is gold.” Tessa’s face starts to burn as Jordan begins her dutiful sistely job of interrogation. “You seriously have to tell me everything. No getting out of it Missy.”

“There’s nothing to tell! I promise! We went for a run together the other day, then you know, somehow ended up sleeping together.”

“Anddddd….?”

“That’s it. I promise.”

“Surely there’s more to it. No way the two of you pulled off casual sex.”

“Truly, it’s fine. I mean it’s a little weird like you’d expect it to be but nothing toooo bad. We just haven’t really talked about, I doubt we ever will. Bella is our focus right now. But regardless, he’s now here for Christmas so you know I’ll just have to keep dealing with the elephant in the room.” Tessa relays this to Jordan as she layers garden vegetables onto her roll.

“Well it’s not like you have to spend any time with him, right?,” offers up Jordan.

“Right.” Tessa responds shortly before spinning the conversation away from her by asking Jordan what she bought Charlie for Christmas. She lets Jordan babble on as her thoughts suck her away, thinking about how nice it would be to spend her holidays with Scott. But that’s never going to happen, even though she’s fairly certain Scott doesn’t actually hate her, she’s unsure of how much he _actually_ likes her.

 

* * *

 

She’s staring out the window, watching the snowfall peacefully outside, sipping some eggnog, with Bella resting by her feet, in the last few days of her pregnancy. Yeah she’d love to be back home in London, but the contentment she currently feels makes it hard to miss the craziness that she’s sure would be present in a Virtue Moir combined celebration. One Moir is more than enough for her, she’s not sure how well she’d handle a house full of them.

A beep pulls her away from her thoughts and she looks down at her phone to see a text message blinking back up to her.

 **Scott Moir, 2:33pm:** Hey Tessa. You home?

Placing her mug down, she types out a quick response.  

 **Tessa Virtue, 2:33pm:** Yeah, why?

The sound of a soft knock at her door takes the form of a response, and she pulls it open to see Scott standing there, arms laden with grocery bags and Gus by his feet.

“Can I come in?,” Scott asks, tilting his head towards her kitchen.

“Um, yeah of course,” Tessa replies, confusion present as she tries to work out what he’s doing, making himself at home in the kitchen. “Scott, sorry but like why are you here?”

Scott looks up from where he’s unpacking his shopping, a smile adorning his lips before replying with a simple, “I thought I’d make us a Christmas dinner since we can’t be with our families today! Gus wanted to tag along too, but don’t mind him, he’s probably snoozing with Bella now.” Tessa sneaks a glance to where she knows Bella was resting, and sure enough, there’s Gus, eyes drifting shut as his head lies next to Bella’s. Damn, well she very much can’t kick Scott out now, it would too rude to break their dogs up.

Soft Christmas carols fill the condo as Scott sets out cooking, Tessa content to step back and subtly check him out. There’s something about Scott standing in her kitchen with her tea towel laying across his shoulder, whilst singing softly along to ‘O Holy Night’ that sets her insiders on fire. Before she even knows what she’s doing, Tessa has pushed herself across the kitchen, arms reaching out to tug Scott towards her. He smiles down at her, questions in his eyes, but a bright smile regardless and with that, she leans up on the point of her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. His eyes flutter shut as their lips mould together, her hand tangling into his soft locks whilst his grips her waist.

When they pull apart, Tessa buries herself into his shoulder, his arms coming to wrap around her, locking her into a warm embrace. “Tess…” Scott starts softly, but Tessa just buries herself further into his arms.

“Don’t Scott, not today.”

“Okay Tess, okay,” he replies, pressing a tiny kiss into her hair. There’s still a blush coating her cheeks when he pulls away, but before she can get embarrassed by her rash actions, Scott’s there, tossing her a carrot. “If you’re gonna be in kitchen T, you may as well become useful.”

Later, when the dinner table is set, food galore adorning it, the two settle down at the table. “Thanks for doing this Scott, I truly appreciate it, I know it can be a bit rough between us but this is exactly what I needed,” says Tessa. This seems to open to floodgates, endless wine and food shared between them as they talk about topic after topic. They laugh when Bella lets out a fart, they place bets on how long it will be till Charlie and Jordan get engaged, they discover Tessa learnt to skate at his family rink. All remaining tension and hostility, which by the by, was not much at all, seemingly dissipated into the evening.

As the night tires on, when all the dishes are washed and wine bottles are emptied, Scott is laying on her couch, legs stretched out the length of the cushions, his head cocooned in Tessa’s lap as she gently weaves her hand in and out of his hair.

Scott speaks up, breaking the silence. “Hey Tess, you know I always knew you didn’t actually hate me.”

“Excuse me Scott Moir! I most certainly did!,” replies Tessa. A chuckle leaves Scott lips before a resounding “Nahhhhhhh, you just were sour you couldn’t get it with this hot bod weren’t you.” Tessa rolls her eyes but leans her head down regardless, ready to place another kiss on his lips when the ringtone of Tessa’s phone calls out. She chuckles as Scott pouts and grumbles before rolling his head to shelter into her stomach away from the offending iPhone.

A picture of Jordan flashes across the screen requesting to FaceTime and before Tessa can think twice about her current predicament, she presses the green accept button.

“Hey T! Merry Christmas!!” Jordan’s voice full of cheeriness after a happy day of festivities.

“Happy Christmas Jord! Did everyone have a nice day?,” Tessa asks, her free hand drifting back to stroke through Scott’s mop of hair as he dozes away peacefully.

“Yeah it’s been lovely, a little bit hectic as you can expect but really really good. It’s a shame you and Scott both missed. Anyway that brings me to my reason for calling you aside from just general sisterly love. Char was wondering if you’d seen Scott at all today. He was meant to call Charlie to check in and speak to his family and stuff.” As Jordan speaks, Charlie’s head pops into view, giving Tessa a little wave.

Her cheeks start to colour pink as the two stare back at her from the other side of the phone. She’s only just now realised that she’s got to wake Scott from their incriminating position. “Yeah, um, he’s actually here with me. We spent the day together with the dogs. Hold on, I’ll be two secs,” she says first to the phone before tugging at Scott’s hair in an attempt to awake him.

She knows she’s successful, when Scott swats her hand away and grumbles “Tess, stop,” under his breath. “Scott, wake up. Charlie and Jordan are on FaceTime and they wanna speak to you.”

“My Charlie?,” he asks, sitting up from her lap, rubbing his eyes in attempt to push away the drowsiness. Tessa doesn’t miss the way their siblings eyebrows lift in question and smirks graze the faces.

“Yeah, your Charlie. Here,” she says gently, handing him the phone, before getting up to fuss over Bella.

“Hey guys, have a nice day?,” Scott asks.

“Could ask you the same thing Scotty,” responds Charlie, a smug grin on his face, before twisting to face someone Scott see from the screen. “Hey Ma, Scott’s on the phone. Yeah, you’ll never guess where he was! Asleep on Tessa’s lap!”

His mum pops into frame, some kind of batter smeared on her cheek, no doubt from the impressive feat she would have displayed in the kitchen. “Hey Mum, how are you? Christmas didn’t stress you out to much this year?”

“Oh no Scotty, it was great. Would have been better if you’d made it home.” A frown graces Alma Moir’s lips.

“I know Ma. I’m sorry, I truly I am but my girl needed me here.” Scott’s hand flying as he speaks, gesturing to somewhere behind him.

“How is she going? Did she too have a nice day?,” asks his Mum.

“She’s great, very very pregnant but content to laze around all day.” At his words, Alma sits up straight, the next words flying out of her lips.

“Tessa’s pregnant?!”

He can feel the colour draining from his face, blood rushing part his ears. “Oh my god mum! No! I’m talking about Bella! Her dog! Who is pregnant! With Gus’ puppies! Tessa most certainly isn’t pregnant!”

Right on cue, Tessa pops into frame dressed in her pyjamas and make up off. “Who thinks I’m pregnant?”

“My mum, Tess. Tessa meet my mum, Alma. Mum, this is Tessa, she lives next door,” he says, gesturing between Tessa and the phone. Tessa makes her away around the couch and settles in beside Scott, his arm subconsciously making its way around her body. The pair sit there chatting with their families until the yawns become more and more obvious, and everyone hangs up the phone to head back to their respective houses.

“Alright, everything is all packed up so I should probably head back now,’ says Scott, stretching his arms above his head, releasing all the kinks that have formed from being curled up on the couch for so long.

Maybe it was the slither of abs she saw when he raised his arms, or maybe it was the fact that she hasn’t felt this this content in a long time but regardless, she spoke up. “Or, you could stay here? I mean Bella and Gus are already settled for the night.” Her head nodding to where the dogs are asleep on the living room floor.

“Well, we don’t want to disturb them do we. Bella needs her rest after all.” He reaches for her hand, fingers intertwining before she leads him to her bedroom, the door softly clicking shut behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s three days later and Scott has just clocked out of work when his phone rings out. Pulling his car keys out of his pocket, he slots the phone in between his ear and shoulder, and before he can even get a hello in, Tessa’s voice is excitedly yelling through the phone.

“Scott! It’s time! I mean I kind of suspected because she stopped eating but Bella is whelping!! Come home now, the door is open!!” Without giving him the chance to respond, she hangs up, leaving Scott chuckling in the street before he speeds off home.

He pushes the door open, calling out to Tessa, only to hear her calling to him from the laundry.

“Hey T, how’s she going?,” he asks, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before directing his attention towards Bella, trying to remember all of the pointers the vet gave them.

As if she could read his mind, Tessa speaks up. “She’s doing great. We’re half an hour in so we’ve probably got two more hours ahead of us, but everything is under control. She’s pretty content here and doesn’t mind us being in the room as long as we keep our distance. I just really hope we’re well enough prepared for the next two months.”

Wrapping her up into a hug, he presses a kiss into her hair before disappearing into the bedroom to change into some tracksuit pants and a comfy tee.

So, for the next hour they monitor Bella, trying to subtly clean up around her as much as possible. It’s Scott’s turn to look over her as Tessa frets around the apartment, full of nervous energy, so much so that Scott actually kicked her out of the laundry, to try prevent Bella from also stressing.

“T! T! She’s straining! Oh my god!” Scott’s voice carrying through the rooms, his eyes never leaving Bella as she prepares to give birth. Tessa appears at his side, her hands gripping his arms as both prepare to witness this special occasion. Sure enough, shortly after Bella begins straining, the first pup arrives.

“Holy shit Tess, it’s so tiny,” Scott says breathlessly. All Tessa can manage is a nod, a wave of emotion overcoming her. Bella instantly takes to the pup, caring for it with her maternal instinct before birthing another pup. “T, we gotta leave her to do her thing now. The vet said to watch over the first two pups then allows her to be by herself eh.”

They land on the couch with a thud, forcing themselves to stay put as they listen to the whimpers and whines emitting from the laundry. Trying to fill the time, Tessa cracks open her laptop before heading straight to the Canadian Kennel Club website, where they listed the puppies for sale.

“Much interest?,” asks Scott, leaning his head on her shoulder so he can see the laptop, plus he can’t help the affection when he’s emotional like this. The hand not controlling the laptop sneaks up to rub circles in his hair, just behind his ear, where she knows it'll relax him. 

“Yep,” replies Tessa, “here, there’s been lots of interest however I’ve narrowed down the list to the best people and have contacted the first four, but I wanna keep the others around just in case someone drops out.” She clicks around on the screen and pulls up some of the messages that have been sent in response to her ad. “See, these people seems so excited! I can’t wait to see their faces when they met the pup.” For the next hour, they just hang out on the couch, Tessa scrolling through Pinterest and Twitter, with Scott occasionally mumbling out his opinion to her, but mostly he is content to sit and watch, curled up against her.

“Scott, do you hear that?,” asks Tessa, “I think she’s finished.”

Sure enough, when they walk back into the laundry, six pups are being nursed by Bella as the worn out mum lies sleepily on the floor. Tears fill Tessa’s eyes as she looks across at the little family that was just created. “Oh my god, they’re perfect,” whispered Tessa, her voice getting caught in her throat due to the emotions of it all and body freezing in the doorway as she takes in the sight before her. Scott, on the other hand, snaps into action, starting to clean up and care for them all, weighing each pup one by one. Once all the pups have started to settle and Bella is moving a little more, they decide to move them to the living room so Tessa and Scott can keep an eye on them from the comfort of the couch. Naturally, the worn out pair fall fast asleep entwined on the sofa facing the pups.

The next two months are hectic. Both alternating days off so the pups can be properly cared for and weaned off the mother and her milk, plus the constant travelling to and from the vet to ensure they’re vaccinated and healthy makes for a tiring time. However, when they crash into bed each night, the joy and love they feel for the pups outweighs anything else.

Today was an emotional one. They just had the last of the four pups adopted, leaving them with the two who weren’t chosen. The small pups play at their feet, often trying to get their attention by pawing at their feet. Eventually they cave, each picking up on of their new babies, ready to give them the world as the pups lick and move around in their arms, full of newly discovered energy. It doesn’t take long for the excitement of being help to become too much for the dogs before falling asleep in their arms.

They’re standing there in her kitchen, each cradling an eight week old puppy, smiling at each other when Tessa speaks up, eyes twinkling. “Hey Scott, I hate you.” A little bout of laughter leaves Scott’s body as he leans in to place a kiss on her lips. As he pulls away, a pout forming on Tessa’s lips from the departure of Scott’s lips, but it quickly transforms into a smile as she registers what he just whispered in her ear. The words relay through her brain, as she tilts her head to kiss Scott once more.

“I hate you too, love of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Please remember dog (all pet) breeding is actually a serious issue. Adopt don't shop but if purchasing a puppy is what you intend to do, please ensure you get it from a responsible breeder (the extra cost is usually worth it.) 
> 
> Take care!!! 
> 
> Catch me on twitter @retirementboobs or tumblr @withoutvirtue


End file.
